Secret
by missmocha77
Summary: Haru's been acting strange ever since Makoto got in a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Makoto smiled at Haru. "You doing okay?" he asked his friend, genuinely concerned. Haru was quieter than he usually was. Haru hummed quietly, his lips pursed tightly. "Must be a bit awkward, being the third wheel."

"Just a bit."

"I didn't know she would want to come," Makoto said apologetically.

"It's okay, Makoto," Haru said simply, his eyes cast downwards.

Makoto's girlfriend, Rika, came back from the bathroom. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked, sidling up next to Makoto.

"Nothing, Rika," Makoto said.

Rika giggled. "I'm so glad I ran into you guys on the way here. This smoothie shop is amazing." Haru attempted a smile, but it fell flat.

A lot had changed since college started, Makoto contemplated. Makoto was on the junior varsity swimming team, but Haru…Haru was amazing. He was on the official collegiate swim team. He had competed nationwide and was even on television. However, Haru still came to every single one of Makoto's matches.

Makoto had been with Rika for six months. Rika was sweet and bubbly. She and Haru didn't get along well. Still, they tried for Makoto, and that was all he asked for.

"Haru-chan, you've got a match this weekend, right?"

"In Okinawa. Drop the chan."

"I wish we could come," Rika said, a slight pout on her lips. "Mako-kun and I are meeting my parents for lunch. Good luck, Nanase-san."

There it was. They hadn't even gotten away from last names yet.

Haru nodded. "I'm going to head home," he murmured.

"Oh, Haru, you should walk with us, it's dark now!" Makoto complained.

Rika grabbed Makoto's arm and hugged it. "No, I want to be alone with you," she cooed.

"Walk your girlfriend home," Haru mumbled.

Rika and Makoto walked hand in hand to Rika's apartment door. Rika pulled Makoto down and kissed him. "Come inside," she whispered, and Makoto obeyed.

* * *

"Haru, I'm back." Makoto locked the door behind him. "Haru." He checked the tub, and lo and behold, there he was. His eyes were closed. "Haru, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of upset."

Haru's nose scrunched up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, _Mako-kun_ ," Haru said, a hint of spite in his voice.

Makoto decided to just drop it and go to bed.

* * *

"Makoto, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Makoto was called out of his stupor of thoughts of Haru's competition.

Rika's dad, Mr. Fukiyama, chuckled. "Got your head in the clouds, son."

"Sorry, sir. I was just thinking about my friend. He's got his swimming competition today," Makoto explained. "It's in Okinawa. He's on TV."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Nanase Haruka."

Mr. Fukiyama's eyes widened. "That's your friend? I've been watching him; he's amazing!"

"Yes. He's awesome," Makoto said, a soft smile on his face.

Rika and her mother came back with the food. "Let's eat!"

* * *

"Makoto, Makoto!" Rika cried as she came, clawing at his back. Makoto slowed his thrusts and kissed her. "Baby, can you get me some water?"

"Yeah, wait here," he said, kissing her forehead.

He walked out of the room, not noticing Haru coming home. Turning around, he gasped and covered himself. "H-Haru! I didn't-"

Haru turned away. "It's fine." Makoto could swear Haru's ears were red. He was probably shocked at seeing it…

"H-how was the race?"

"I won," Haru mumbled, his voice muffled.

Makoto relaxed ever so slightly. "That's great, Haru. You'll make it to the Olympics in no time."

Haru scoffed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you hungry? Do you want some mackerel?" Makoto asked. Haru hummed in response, clearly pleased by that idea. "Wait here, I'll give Rika her water and –"

Haru shook his head abruptly. "No, I'm okay." His face was…disappointed? "I'll see you in the morning."

"But Haru-"

"Good night!" Haru blurted, stomping off to his room.

Makoto stood in the kitchen naked, holding a glass of water.

* * *

Words: 648

Next chapter will be out soon!

Reviews and follows are all appreciated!


	2. tension

Makoto had met Rika eight months ago at the movies. Haru had begrudgingly gone with him to a horror movie. Makoto was always a bit of a masochist. He loved a good horror movie, but they terrified him.

xxx

 _Makoto was shaking in his boots._

 _Haru leaned over to him and whispered, "We can leave if you want."_

 _"N-no!" Makoto shot back. "I'll be okay." Haru looked at him with sympathetic eyes and squeezed his friend's shoulder. Makoto felt instantly calmer._

 _He felt someone nudge his side. It was a girl with dark brown hair, smiling softly at him. "Not a fan of horror movies?" she asked_

 _"I love them," Makoto admitted. "I'm just a coward."_

 _She giggled quietly and took his hand. "Well, I'm scared, too. You can hold my hand as long as you like."_

 _They didn't stop holding hands until they left the movie theater._

 _Once they were out in the light, Rika let him go and started rifling through her purse. "I have to go," she started, popping the cap off her hand. "But I would love to hear from you again." She pulled out Makoto's arms and scribbled a number on it quickly. "Call me," she said with a wink before dashing off_

 _Makoto looked back and smiled at Haru, but the boy had a sour look on his face. "Haru, are you okay?"_

 _"I just didn't like the movie," Haru muttered._

* * *

Two months later, Makoto and Rika had become official. Even now, she was in the stands next to Haru, cheering him on. Although things were a bit awkward after that accidental flash of nudity, Haru gave him a small smile, noticeable only to Makoto. The tall man was glad that Haru was at least trying with Rika. They were chatting very intermittently, but Haru was staying polite for the most part.

It was time. The whistle blew, and Makoto pushed off the pool and swam. Somehow, he felt he could zero in on Haru's voice, telling him to go.

Makoto slammed his hand against the pool wall finally and looked up at the scoreboard.

First.

He grinned broadly and waved at Rika and Haru once he left the pool. They waved back, Rika much more enthusiastic about than Haru, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

After getting dressed in his jersey, Rika bounded toward him and hugged him tight, practically attacking him. "You were amazing!" she squealed, squeezing him.

"Good job, Makoto," Haru said simply.

Makoto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Rika pulled him close and whispered, "Come home with me."

Makoto turned red and immediately and looked to Haru as if asking for permission. Haru sighed and nodded, issuing a short wave goodbye. Makoto wanted to ask Haru why he looked so tired, so disappointed, but Rika pulled him off by the wrist.

* * *

Makoto fucked Rika into the mattress, but he couldn't stop thinking about that sigh. He wanted to ask Haru so many things about his strange behavior recently. Haru was so distant…

Rika came underneath Makoto, and she tightened up around him. He spilled into the condom with a grunt, still distracted by his thoughts.

"Was it good?" she murmured into his ear, and Makoto shivered.

"It always is."

"What are you thinking about?"

Makoto clammed up. "Nothing, honey."

"Are you sure?" She nuzzled into his shoulder. "I'm always here for you."

Makoto suddenly felt very guilty. He was supposed to be enjoying post-coital intimacy with his girlfriend, and here he was, thinking about Haru. It was hard to control it though. Haru was his best friend; of course he would be worried about him.

"Actually," he started. "I'm worried about Haru."

Rika sat up on to her elbows. "Haru?"

"He's been acting strange lately, distant. I think he's lonely." Makoto turned to Rika. "Do you think he needs a girlfriend or something? Maybe he has a crush on somebody." Rika was silent for a moment. "What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Have you ever considered that Haru might be, y'know," she urged, but Makoto was clueless. "You know, gay?"

The very thought made Makoto blush. Haru, gay? It had never even crossed Makoto's mind. Still…

"That would explain a lot. He's never told me about any crushes. I just thought he was in love with the water."

Rika laughed. "That boy does love his water. Speaking of which, can you go get me some?"

"Of course."

* * *

Makoto had called Haru to their shared kitchen, determined to make Haru feel accepted. It was such a large secret to be burdened with, and Makoto didn't want Haru to feel alone. He would help carry that weight. After all, that's what friends were for.

Haru came in, clad in his pajamas. "What is it, Makoto?"

"Haru-chan, please sit."

"Drop the –chan. " But Haru still obeyed, sliding into the chair.

"Tea?" Makoto offered, teakettle in hand.

"Please." Makoto placed a hot cup of tea in front of Haru, steam rising and warming Haru's face. After creating a relaxing environment, Makoto decided to just delve right into the matter.

"Haru-chan, are you gay?"

Haru froze. Makoto wanted nothing more than to get up and console his friend, but it was definitely not the best decision at the moment. Haru was shaking, his hands clenched into fists on the table.

"Wh-what?" Haru stuttered. Haru was lost for words, a rare occurrence. Haru wasn't much of a talker, but he always knew what he wanted to say. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Haru."

"Things could have just stayed as they were," Haru said lowly, his face red in embarrassment. "You're disgusted by me, aren't you?"

"So it's true," Makoto stated, his hands digging welts into his knees. Makoto had no idea why he was so nervous. He was waiting for Haru's answer with bated breath, and he felt as if time had stopped.

"Yes," Haru bit out.

Makoto breathed in slowly and let out a dragged out exhale. "It's okay, Haru-chan." Haru's eyes widened. "You're still the same Haru that I know and love."

Haru let out a shuddering breath. "You're really…okay with it?"

Makoto shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? I've got to say, it makes a lot of sense." Makoto leaned forward, a playful smile on his face. "So, do you have a crush on anyone?"

Haru blushed. "That's irrelevant."

"That's a yes," Makoto responded. Haru's face reddened even more. "So what's his name?"

"No." Simple and straightforward. It was so Haru.

"Okay, then what's he like?"

Haru twiddled with his thumbs. "He's…tall." He paused. "And kind. Patient."

Makoto smiled. "Sounds cool. Will you introduce him to me one day?"

Haru let out a frustrated yet sad huff. "Awkward. And nothing's going to happen between me and him. He's straight."

Makoto gave his friend a sympathetic look. "That's rough, buddy."

"How did you figure out…" Haru started.

Makoto let out a little chuckle. "Rika was actually the one who brought it up. She's so much more perceptive than me." Instantly, Haru's face contorted in some foreign emotion that Makoto couldn't comprehend. "Haru?" Haru didn't respond, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes hard and unforgiving.

"Oh," the black haired boy said finally, short and curt. "I see."

"Haru, did something happen between you and Rika? I don't understand why you two have so much trouble getting along. I want to help."

"We just don't like each other."

"But-"

"Leave it, Makoto!" Haru retorted, his voice escalating into a full-on shout. "Can't you just be happy with the way it is?"

Makoto gulped. "But you're not happy."

"Stop worrying about me!" Haru snapped. He marched to his room and slammed the door, leaving Makoto shaken and confused.

* * *

any feedback would be cool! thanks for readin!


	3. Goodbye

Rika was worried about Makoto. He hadn't talked to his roommate in days, and when they were all eating lunch together, tangible tension filled the room. She decided to break the ice.

"Mako-kun, I turned in my study abroad application today! It's a specialized program focused on research."

Makoto smiled and focused all his attention on her. "Yeah? Where are you thinking of applying to?"

"America. I've always wanted to go."

"America's full of fat people. You wouldn't like it," Haru stated, sipping at his drink.

Rika pouted. Haru was being even snippier than usual, and it wasn't appreciated.

"Haru," Makoto warned. Rika felt very awkward suddenly. It was nice that Makoto would defend her honor, but she didn't want this to become worse. Makoto had never talked to Haru like that.

"Mako-kun, let's just put on a movie, okay?" Makoto nodded in agreement, and Haru headed to his room. "I'm just going to the bathroom real quick." But she wasn't. She was going to talk to Haru and try to smooth things out.

She knocked on his door, and Haru opened up. Rika marched in and closed the door behind her. "What happened with you two?" she whispered. "Can't you guys just make up?"

"Stop butting in."

"Listen," she started. "I know you don't like me. I know _why_ you don't like me, but Haru, you and Makoto are best friends. Whatever it is that's bothering you this time, get over it."

"Stay out of it." Haru's voice was calm, but his eyes were stormy.

Rika scoffed. "Whatever. You're hopeless." She returned to the living room and cuddled with Makoto, feeling slightly smug.

Haru would never know this. Never.

* * *

Makoto silently sat in the stands, watching Haru swim. Haru had no idea he was there – then again, Haru wasn't even practicing. He was just floating serenely in the water, though his eyebrows were scrunched up.

Makoto decided enough was enough.

He hopped down from the stands and started stripping to his swim trunks. "Haru!" he called out, and Haru's eyes opened.

"What?"

"Let's race."

"Fine. Freestyle."

Makoto nodded. It was after hours so no one was there. He didn't bother putting on his swimming cap or goggles. "Go!"

Makoto gave it his all. He breathed every three strokes and kicked his powerful legs, but Haru was still faster. He touched the wall and kicked off again, long strokes of his arms putting him in the lead. Makoto worked harder and caught up. It was close, but still…

"You won," Makoto panted. "Are we even now?"

"Was that what this was about?" Haru asked, shaking the water out of his hair.

"Come on, Haru," Makoto pleaded, lifting the buffers and going under. "Talk to me again."

"I have been," Haru mumbled under his breath, not daring to look at Makoto.

"Stop lying!" Makoto yelled, trapping Haru against the pool wall. Makoto was breathing hard in frustration, but he realized Haru's eyes were wide, his cheeks dusted red. "Haru?"

Haru gulped. Why was Haru so nervous? Why was his chest heaving with breath? His skin dotted with goose bumps?

"I-" Makoto began, but he was at a loss for words. "Sorry," he muttered, backing away from Haru. "Just…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Haru breathed, finally speaking again. "I'll be home soon. I need to get some practice in."

Makoto looked over Haru's body. It was firm and chiseled. "I hardly think you need it," he chuckled nervously. "I'll see you at home?"

"Mm-hmm."

Makoto's heart was beating fast, and he had no idea why. He could feel that his cheeks were flushed, and his breath was ragged. He didn't understand. "Fuck," Makoto muttered underneath his breath as he practically ran home.

This…this was not normal. Makoto shouldn't be so flustered. He usually was, but never to this extent. Something about the way Haru had looked at him just…

Makoto ran and ran and ran.

He knocked on the door wildly, and Rika opened the door. "Mako-kun? What's-" She wasn't given a chance to answer as Makoto crushed his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth as he slammed the door behind them.

* * *

The next day, Makoto and Rika had lunch. She was fidgeting in her seat, as if she had a secret that she couldn't wait to spill.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Makoto said with a smile.

Rika nodded enthusiastically. "Mako-kun…." She took a deep breath. "I got into the study abroad program."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Rika, that's amazing," he said, clear wonder in his eyes.

"Mako-kun… I leave in two weeks."

Then there was silence.

"Oh."

Her face was serious. "Makoto, I want you to come with me."

Makoto nearly shoved himself away from the table. "Come with you?" She nodded. "But what about my family? And my education? I- I'm not enrolled in any program right now-"

"Makoto." She held up a hand. "You don't have to decide now. Just…think about it, okay?" Makoto didn't know what to say. "Promise me you'll think about it?"

"I promise." Makoto was sincere. He was definitely going to think about it, but… at the moment, he couldn't imagine leaving Japan. What would his family think? What would his friends think?

What would Haru think?

* * *

Haru was in his room drawing.

"What is that?"

Haru jolted in place but relaxed once he remembered it was Makoto. "A drawing," he said simply.

Makoto sighed. Vague, as usual. "Is that him?" he teased, and Haru flushed.

"Yes."

This guy Haru had a crush on was seriously ripped. It was just a pencil drawing of the man from the back, but Makoto was fascinated. Haru seriously had an attention for detail and an impressive memory. "You're amazing as always, Haru-chan."

This time Haru said nothing about the -chan, and Makoto let out a short laugh. He was quite concentrated on his masterpiece. Makoto took off his glasses and let them rest on his lap. He had been reading up about certain programs in America that he could apply to in the next couple of weeks. He had no interest in any of them, and they were all ridiculously expensive. The cost of universities in America was no joke. Rika had gotten a scholarship, but Makoto would not be so lucky. Still, Makoto was going to research everything he could before he made a decision.

He had called his parents, and they told him they would support him no matter what. That was so like them. They were so good to them, and they had always been behind him one hundred percent. His university friends were fine with it, and even friends from back home were A-OK with it.

That left only Haru.

"Haru?" Makoto started, his voice soft and unsure.

"Hm?"

Makoto swallowed down his ball of nerves. "Rika's going to America in two weeks. She asked me to go with her."

The pencil and drawing pad clattered as Haru dropped them. Haru's eyes were wide and full of fear, but he said nothing.

"Haru?"

"Do what you want," Haru stated flatly, reaching down for his materials.

Makoto pursed his lips. "How would you feel if I left?"

"You're going anyway. It doesn't matter how I feel." Haru turned away from Makoto and started putting away his sketchbook, placing it in a specific file in his desk. He started organizing everything in his room, clearly determined to avoid eye contact with Makoto.

"Haru, stop."

"Are you done?" the raven-haired boy asked, starting to fold some laundry.

"Haru, answer the question!" Makoto pressed insistently, standing from the bed.

Haru turned to Makoto, eyes meeting his. He exhaled, smooth and clear.

"I would die," Haru said, short and bittersweet.

Makoto inhaled sharply and felt his heart nearly leap out of chest, his stomach twisted into knots.

"Thank you for telling me," Makoto said, his throat suddenly very dry.

Haru scoffed. "Whatever." He ushered Makoto out of his room and closed the door, and Makoto went into his own room to think.

* * *

Makoto waited for Rika outside her apartment, letting out cold puffs of air. The weather was getting colder. It would be winter soon.

Rika hopped down the stairs and gave Makoto a quick kiss. She had a hopeful smile on her face, and Makoto felt dread lurch in his gut.

"Rika, I can't."

Her smile fell. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Can you tell me why?"

 _Haru._ Makoto sighed. "There's no future for me there," he told her. It was true. He did the research. There was nothing for him there.

Rika bit her lip. "I understand."

The unsaid truth was hanging in the air, thick and heavy. Once Rika left, that would be it for them.

* * *

The two weeks passed by in a flash. Makoto and Rika had spent as much time together as humanly possible. Eating, movies, dates, making love…they did it all.

And now it was finally the day Rika was leaving.

Makoto accompanied her to the airport and waited with her by the gate. She was holding his hand tight, her lips trembling.

"Flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles, now boarding." The two got up, Rika turned to face him.

"So this is it," she breathed. "You're sure you won't change your mind?"

Makoto smiled sadly. "I'm sure." They kissed deeply.

"I've got to go," she murmured.

"Be safe," Makoto whispered.

She walked away getting to the back of the line, and then turned back to Makoto. "Mako-kun!" she called. Makoto walked up to her, ears open, intent to listen. "It's not that you don't see a future in America." She paused, and Makoto didn't dare to interrupt. "It's that you don't see a future with me but with _him_."

Makoto said nothing. Maybe she was right. Her eyes were sad, and she gave Makoto one final, bittersweet kiss. "Goodbye, Makoto."

"Goodbye, Rika."

* * *

words: 1651

any feedback is great, and I should be updating within the week!


	4. Haru

The day Makoto met Rika, Haru's whole life changed.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow," Makoto said to him.

Haru froze. No, no, no. This wasn't happening. Makoto had found someone else. But all he that came out of his mouth was, "Yeah?"

"The girl from the movie theater, Rika."

Haru couldn't tell if he was sad or relieved that Makoto was going on a date with a girl. If it had been man, at least…maybe there would be some hope. But it was looking more and more like Makoto was straight.

Haru had liked Makoto since junior high. He had realized it when Kisumi started hanging all over Makoto and taunting Haru about it, sticking out his tongue at him and whispering mocking comments in his ear when Makoto wasn't looking.

Now this. Makoto was slipping away from him.

And Haru was having a hard time letting go.

* * *

The first time Haru heard them having sex, he cried. He almost called a friend from his hometown, almost called his parents, but he refrained. This was his problem; he couldn't go bothering Rin or Nagisa about it, especially when Nagisa was in his first year of university. He had enough stress on him at the moment.

Even while he was crying, Haru cursed himself as he grew hard. He could hear Makoto moaning, begging for more.

But Haru refused to touch himself. It would be disrespectful, not just to Makoto but to Rika too. He quickly grew soft again at the thought of it and hugged his pillow, weeping into the soft fabric.

* * *

What made it harder was that Makoto was still the same, sweet man he'd always been. He was supportive and caring, and he went to all the competitions that he could, cheering Haru on.

Rika was a genuinely nice person, but there was no way Haru would ever get along with her. It made it that much more difficult to hate her.

The two of them were spending so much more time together now. She was almost always there, and she made sure to butt into the boys' personal hangouts.

So many times, Haru had wanted to call his friends. Hell, he almost even told Makoto.

But no. He wouldn't be selfish.

* * *

The night that he saw Makoto naked, Haru had touched himself.

It wasn't like he had never seen Makoto naked, but Makoto hadn't been fully soft that night in the kitchen. He could still see the slick of sex covering Makoto's length. He rubbed himself rapidly, just desperate for some relief.

When he came, he hated himself.

* * *

Makoto had found out. How had Makoto found out? Of course, it had been Rika. Stupid, stupid Rika.

It was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings in check. Soon, it would be impossible. Makoto was prodding and prying at him, and he had made Haru's heart race that night in the pool.

* * *

"I would die."

Shit, why the fuck had he said that? Luckily, Makoto hadn't looked too taken aback, just thoughtful.

A week later, Makoto gave him his answer, returning from the airport. Haru was genuinely surprised. He thought for sure that…

"You're not leaving?"

Makoto smiled at Haru. "I could never leave you, Haru-chan."

Haru was so happy that he couldn't shoot back a retort.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Sorry this chapter was short. Will update very soon!


	5. Iwatobi

It was winter break for their little group of friends. Makoto had fallen asleep on Haru's shoulder, the hum of the train lulling him to sleep. Haru let Makoto sleep.

"Next stop, Iwatobi."

Makoto awoke with a start, and Haru assured him that they hadn't missed their stop. "I drooled over your shoulder," Makoto said, frantically trying to soak it up with his handkerchief. Haru waved Makoto off.

"It's fine," Haru replied.

Makoto sighed. "Fine, at least I'll get the bags."

Haru swallowed, his throat dry. Makoto had stretched up to get the bags, and his shirt had lifted slightly. His toned midriff was exposed to Haru, and Haru had to tear his eyes away.

"Here, Haru."

"Thanks."

The two boys got off the train, and Makoto shivered. "It really is getting cold." Haru nodded in agreement.

"Mako-chan!"

It was a familiar voice and a familiar tackle of embrace. "Nagisa, hold on," Makoto chuckled, and Nagisa released him, only to direct his affections toward Haru.

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan, it's so great to see you!" Nagisa practically shouted. "Rei is waiting with our car."

" _Our_ car?" Haru asked.

"Yep, Rei-chan and I got a car," Nagisa said happily. At the look of confusion on his friend's face, Nagisa gasped in realization. "Ohhhhh. Me and Rei-chan are together," he explained, his voice a little softer now.

"Together _toghether_?" Makoto asked, and Nagisa giggled.

"Yup. For almost a year now." He blushed. "Sorry we didn't tell you guys."

Makoto shook his head, his familiar warm smile on his face. "No, it's okay. I'm glad you told us, though."

Nagisa looked to Haru. "Are…you okay with it?" It was as if he was asking his parent's permission.

Haru let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding in. "Of course."

Nagisa looked instantly relieved. "I was so afraid you wouldn't approve," he said dramatically. "Well, follow me!"

Their car was small but well looked after, a light blue color. Makoto put their belongings in the trunk and slid into the back next to Haru.

Nagisa pecked Rei on the lips, and Haru could tell Makoto was a little surprised by it. "Rei-chan, let's get to Haru's house."

They all spent some time at Haru's place, drinking some beer that Makoto had bought. They caught up on almost everything.

Nagisa was still swimming recreationally as well as Rei. They taught some kids for free at their local college's swimming pool. Rei had excellent, no, beautiful grades, and Nagisa…well, he tried.

"Do you know when Rin is coming back?" Haru asked finally.

Something stirred within Makoto. Sure, Rin and Haru always were close. It could be argued that Rin had a closer bond with Haru than Makoto himself. MAkto grasped at his stomach. Was it possible…that Rin was the man Haru had feelings for?

After all, Rin was tall-ish. He could be kind and while he wasn't really patient, maybe he had made exceptions for Haru. Makoto almost gasped.

Haru liked Rin! That's why Haru wouldn't tell him who he liked! It would be awkward, and Haru thought Rin was straight.

But it was certainly possible that Rin had feelings for Haru. After all, he paid more attention to Haru than anyone. Even more than he paid attention to Sousuke…

Makoto looked to Haru. He had a faint smile on his face while they were talking about Rin. Makoto frowned. He was suddenly feeling very ill, his stomach churning dangerously.

"I think I need to go home. I probably had too much to drink," he chuckled. A lie. Makoto was not a lightweight, especially due to his size. Still, he had to get out of here.

"We should probably get going too," Nagisa said. "We'll drive you. You okay to drive?" he asked his boyfriend.

Rei had barely taken a sip out of his beer. "Absolutely," he said with vigor.

"Thanks," Makoto said apologetically. Haru was looking at him with concerned eyes, and Makoto felt weak.

Quickly saying their goodbyes for now, he felt instant relief once he was delivered to his house.

"ONII-CHAN!" Ran and Ren screamed in unison, climbing all over him.

His father and mother welcomed him home as well, albeit much more calmly. "How was your trip, dear?" his mother asked.

"Not feeling too good," Makoto replied.

His father frowned. "Go get some rest, Makoto. Travel takes a lot out of you." Makoto nodded and practically ran to his room. It was just as he left it.

He plopped down on the bed, trying to forget his own emotions, but he felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his cell phone.

 _Haru: are you ok?_

Makoto didn't want to think about Haru right now. Still, he texted his friend back, not wanting him to worry.

 _Makoto: Just my stomach. I'll be all right. Thank you for worrying._

He wasn't expecting such a quick response back. Haru was usually such a slow texter.

 _Haru: Good night, Makoto._

Makoto didn't reply and slipped into a night of fitful dreams.

* * *

Makoto woke up the next morning unexpectedly. He was sweating profusely and still in shock from his last dream. His stomach hadn't changed. It still hurt.

He had dreamt that Haru and Rin were…kissing, and Haru had told Makoto he no longer needed him. Makoto frantically reached for his phone and texted Haru with shaky thumbs.

 _Makoto: Can you come over now?_

Makoto wanted to slap himself in the face. It was nine in the morning. Haru was probably still sleeping. He got a swift response to his surprise and much to his embarrassment.

 _Haru: sure. coming._

Sure enough, Haru had come. It appeared as if he had been running. The very thought of it made Makoto feel extremely guilty. Haru was probably worried about him.

"Feeling better?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Makoto lied. Everyone was still asleep. Otherwise Ran and Ren would have been all over Haru, and his parents would have been offering to make Haru breakfast. "Do you want to play video games?" he asked lamely.

Haru shrugged. "Sure."

They played Haru's (and Makoto's) favorite racing game for an hour. While he hadn't been extremely competitive in the water at the start, Haru had always been ridiculously competitive when it came to this game. He was also very bad at this game. He lost to Makoto again, and again, and again.

Haru threw his controller on the ground in frustration, and Makoto let out a genuine laugh. "It's not funny!" Haru pouted. Makoto's heart skipped a beat.

Oh god. Did Makoto think that that had been cute?

No, it was impossible. Sure, after figuring out that Haru was gay, Makoto had been so much more aware of Haru. He had chalked that up to the strangeness of the situation and perhaps his own personal prejudice. However, that had not been happening with Rei and Nagisa at all.

What was wrong with him?

While his mind was screaming obscenities at him, Haru stood up. "I'll make breakfast."

Thinking of his stomach, Makoto groaned. "No thanks," he replied.

"It'll be pancakes. Not mackerel."

That made Makoto perk up. "You promise?"

"Promise."

Haru was much more skilled at making mackerel, but he was decent at making pancakes too. The pancakes helped settle Makoto's stomach somewhat, and he thanked Haru for the meal.

"HARU!"

And now they knew everyone was up. Ran and Ren climbed all over Haru, giving him tight hugs and even kisses. His parents thanked Haru for making breakfast.

Makoto smiled to himself. He could get used to this.

* * *

"I have to get going," Haru said.

"Oh, have something going on today?" Makoto asked.

"Me and Rin are getting lunch."

There it was. The knot in Makoto's stomach was back. He put on a brave face. "Hope you have fun!" Shit, his voice trembled.

"Get some rest today," Haru said. "You're still feeling sick."

"How could you tell?" Makoto asked nervously, hand clenching his stomach.

"I just can." Haru pat Makoto on the head, and Makoto felt his chest warm. What was up with him? More than that, what was up with Haru? He was…so much more caring than usual. Not that Makoto was complaining, but he wasn't used to it. Haru was still Haru, just much less aloof.

Maybe it was because he was going to see Rin…

Makoto shook his head. He had to stop thinking about this. It was giving him nothing but pain, literally.

"I'll talk to you."

"You don't have to," Makoto insisted."

"I want to. Bye." And then he was gone.

Makto laid in bed for hours, just playing a game on his phone leisurely. He made some plans to see Kisumi the next day.

He felt his phone buzz, and he eagerly checked it.

 _Haru: rin says he's going to visit soon._

 _Makoto: Soon?_

 _Haru: he already left. he's coming soon._

Makoto wasn't ready. He was still in pajamas, and more importantly, his heart was still recovering from everything.

Too late. He heard his mother gushing over Rin and how much bigger he had gotten. How much _taller._

"Stop it, Makoto," he hissed. "Stop it."

Rin came barging into Makoto's room. "Hey buddy, heard you were feeling sick."

"From who?"

"Haru, Nagisa, Rei, the whole gang."

Makoto sighed. "They're so nosy."

Rin grinned. "Yeah, they are. I brought you some soda. Hopefully, it'll settle your stomach."

Makoto popped one open and took a sip. "Thanks."

"So are you and Haru doing it yet?" Rin made a lewd motion with his hands. Makoto blushed.

"No, Haru and I aren't like that!" Makoto blurted. Maybe he was a bit too quick with his denial, but it was still true.

Rin hummed. "Interesting."

"What?"

"Can I have a go at him then?"

Makoto froze. "I thought you were-"

"Straight?" Rin laughed. "Most people do. I swing both ways really."

Maybe Haru thought that too. That's why he wasn't trying for Rin. But Rin was interested.

"You have to let Haru know!" Makoto interjected. "Haru likes you!" Oh god, it came flowing out like air, he hadn't meant to blab.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Really? I never knew." He slapped Makoto on the back in a gesture of friendship. "I'm going to think about this. See you soon, buddy." Makoto felt even more ill.

Once out of Makoto's house, Rin grabbed his phone and called Haru.

"I made Makoto jealous," he teased. "He thinks you like me."

 _"I told you not to!"_ Haru snapped.

"I'm telling you, Haru. That kid was jealous as fuck. Froze up and everything."

Haru sighed into the receiver and cursed underneath his breath. _"I'm hanging up on you now."_

* * *

Kisumi was excited and talkative as usual, chatting about his family, especially his brother. He went through all of that in one breath and gasped when he finished. "So," he panted. "What's been up with you?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Makoto said truthfully. He had called Rika a couple of times, but their conversations had been brief. He had a suspicion that she had already found a new boyfriend. "I've just been a bit sick since coming back."

"What type of sick?" Kisumi asked.

"My stomach has been upset for a couple days. Also some headaches and chest pains. It comes and goes."

Kisumi giggled. "Sounds like you're lovesick."

After promising to meet with Kisumi again and parting ways, Makoto still couldn't push out that thought.

Lovesick. Him? It couldn't be. There wasn't anyone he was in love with.

Suddenly, his mind flashed to Haru. Beautiful, amazing Haru. Makoto's cheeks warmed. No, that was impossible. He wasn't in love with Haru. He couldn't be.

They were just friends. That's all. His chest tightened.

That's all that they were – friends.

* * *

They all got together on the last day of their break, both the Samezuka swimming team and the Iwatobi swimming team, along with Kisumi. Everyone was drunk, and somehow they'd gotten to playing truth or dare. They had done everything from stripping to telling their first love stories. Kisumi had been dared to sit on Makoto's lap, and Makoto could tell Haru was not very happy about it.

That's when it happened. "Rin, I dare you to kiss Haru." Of course Nagisa was the one who came up with that dare. Of course, that little pervert. Makoto tried to stop his

Makoto so badly wanted to stop it, but he had no say. After all, it wasn't like he was Haru's boyfriend.

Rin grinned and nudged Haru. "You okay with it, Haru?" Don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say yes.

"Sure."

Makoto watched in horror as Haru brought Rin down to his lips. Then they kissed again. And again. Soon, it was a full-fledged make out, and Sousuke had to separate the two of them.

The party died down after that, and people left one after the other. Makoto died a little inside when he saw Rin and Haru leaving together. Kisumi patted him on the back. "Looks like Haru's getting some tonight," he snickered.

Makoto had never wanted to punch anyone so badly.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home," Haru said.

"Well, you're not really the most coordinate person when you're drunk."

"Shut up."

Rin coughed a bit. "So, what was that?"

"Hm?"

"You were so passionate," Rin teased.

"I…" Haru cursed himself. He knew he was much less inhibited when he was drunk. All he could think about was Makoto.

"It was Makoto, wasn't it?"

Haru scoffed. "Who else?" Seeing Kisumi in his Makoto's lap…nearly drove him mad. How dare Kisumi touch Makoto again?

Rin gave Haru a hug, and to Haru's surprise, kissed him again. "Haru, if you ever want to just…hit me up, you know how to reach me. I'll miss you."

Haru sighed. "I'll miss you too. See you soon."

ooo

Makoto was keeping his distance from Haru. Usually he would have sat next to Haru and rested his head on his shoulder, but this time he was sitting across from him. His face was etched into a permanent frown, and he was wearing his glasses. Maybe he was hungover. Being on the train certainly wouldn't help. Makoto was prone to motion sickness.

He took a swig out of his water bottle and offered it to Makoto. Makoto shook his head. Makoto could only speculate where those pink lips had been. He knew they had been on Rin's lips, but where else? Had they been on Rin's cock, sliding up and down? Had they sucked on Rin's fingers as he prepared him?

Makoto felt anger bubble up within him. "So. You and Rin, huh?"

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Me and Rin what?"

Makoto let out a bitter laugh. "You and him are finally together, aren't you? It was pretty obvious after last night."

Haru nearly choked on Makoto's anger. Was he…jealous?

"While I did go…a little overboard last night, me and him aren't together," Haru said.

"Don't you like him?"

Haru nearly laughed. "Rin? No."

Makoto was gritting his teeth. "Don't lie to me."

"Why would I lie to you about this?" Haru shot back.

"Then who do you like?"

Haru was stone faced. "It's none of your business," he said lowly.

Makoto was despondent. "Tell me," he said, his voice exhausted.

Haru broke. He couldn't handle it anymore. It had become too big of a secret to keep inside. It was killing Haru, and from the looks of it, it was killing Makoto too.

"It's you."

* * *

ahh, sorry for the wait. here you go! things are heating up!

reviews and faves always appreciated!


	6. truth

Haru hadn't talked to Makoto in a week.

Makoto deserved it. He pushed it too far with Haru and made him spill a secret he wasn't ready to share.

After they got off the train, this entire time, all Makoto could do was lie in his room and stare at the ceiling.

Haru liked him. Haru liked _him._

The very thought made Makoto's heart race wilidly, and he covered his blushing face with cupped hands. The butterflies in his stomach hadn't stopped since, but it wasn't the same feeling as just a week ago. It was almost…pleasant? Makoto groaned.

He was hard.

He tried to will it away, but all that filled his mind was Haru lewdly calling his name. He grabbed his bulge and squeezed it just a little too tight, hoping the increased pressure would satiate it for now. Needless to say, it didn't, and it just made it worse. Makoto sighed. He'd just take care of it for now.

He pulled down his sweatpants along with his underwear, and his erection sprung out. Makoto shuddered when he wrapped a large hand around his hardness. He stroked leisurely, trying to keep his mind off of Haru. No dice. Soon, Makoto succumbed to his fantasy.

 _"Makoto…" Haru whined, his body writhing underneath Makoto's hands. Makoto was holding him down, both of Haru's wrist snugly under his fingers._

 _"No touching, Haru-chan," Makoto rasped, lips sliding down Haru's neck. "What do you want?"_

 _Haru gulped. "I…"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I want to suck Makoto off…" his voice was barely a whisper, and Makoto felt his mouth go dry._

 _Makoto climbed over Haru, and his friend immediately opened his mouth, eager to take him in. Makoto inserted the tip, and Haru latched onto it with his lips, sucking lightly. He craned his neck to take Makoto to the base, and Haru gagged on Makoto's length._

Makoto was ridiculously wet now. He was weeping at the tip, and his hand was practically slipping on his cock. He could feel the pleasure coiling in his belly, and he mouthed Haru's name as he came, hips bucking off the bed.

He panted as he came down from his high. "I'm so fucked," he said.

Makoto needed to talk to Haru. He needed to sort things out. He needed to figure out what he was feeling (something that was surely not platonic), and he missed Haru so badly.

* * *

Haru couldn't look Makoto in the eye. He hated himself so much. He couldn't believe he had actually blurted that out on the train.

Now Makoto wasn't talking to him.

Haru wrapped himself up in his blankets and cried silently. Many people didn't think he was emotional, but the truth was that when he felt something, he felt it intensely.

Haru couldn't keep going like this; he knew that. He picked up his phone and dialed a friend.

 _"Haru-chan, what's up?"_

"Nagisa, can we talk?"

Silence. Then "Of course. What is it?"

"I'm in love with Makoto. I told him." Haru waited for Nagisa to say something, and his stomach twisted itself up into knots.

"We all knew," Nagisa said finally.

"You did?"

Nagisa laughed into the receiver. "Please. If Haru would love anyone, it would be Makoto. How'd it go?"

Haru chewed nervously on his lip. "We haven't talked for a while."

"Him or you?"

Haru didn't say anything. It was actually…unclear. Even through the phone, Haru knew that Nagisa was shaking his head at him. "Talk to Makoto," Nagisa said. "And then call me back."

Then he hung up.

* * *

Makoto almost stopped in his tracks when he came upon Haru in the kitchen. The awkwardness was reflected in Haru's eyes as well. Haru stopped making his tea and started heading back to his room, leaving the teabag seeping in the hot water.

No. Not this time.

Makoto grabbed Haru around the waist, and the smaller boy gasped, freezing in place. Makoto was well aware that this embrace was intimate, but he didn't care. He breathed in Haru's scent, and he could feel Haru shiver.

"Haru." His voice came out deeper than he intended, and he was well aware that Haru could probably feel his heart beating against his chest.

"Makoto," Haru breathed, as if he had just run a mile.

"Please talk to me," Makoto begged, and he felt Haru begin to shake. "Haru, please."

"Don't you hate me?"

Makoto buried his face into Haru's hair. "I could never hate you, Haru-chan." He tightened his hold, and Haru whimpered.

"This is painful, Makoto," Haru said. "Don't hold me like this if you don't have feelings for me." But Haru didn't push him off. Makoto was his weakness.

"All I know is that you've always been the most important thing to me," Makoto murmured. "And that all I've been able to think about these past few months is you."

Haru inhaled sharply. "Even when-"

"Even when I was with Rika, yes."

Haru was breathing hard now. He turned around in Makoto's arms, and Makoto stared into those clear, blue eyes. He leaned forward, nervous. Haru closed the distance between them, lips sweetly touching Makoto's. It was brief and cute, but it wasn't enough for Makoto.

Makoto lips crashed into Haru's, teeth clanking. Haru moaned, and Makoto gasped at the sound. He nibbled on Haru's lips, and Haru grasped at Makoto's shirt in need. It was like he couldn't keep himself up, and Makoto helped, wrapping a strong arm around Haru's waist.

They were chest to chest, and Makoto could feel Haru's erection pressing into his thigh. Was he already that turned on?

They parted, both of them panting and red. Haru was lying down on the table, and Makoto wasn't sure when he had hoisted Haru onto his hips and pushed him down onto the table.

He didn't mind the view. Haru's face was flushed, lips swollen. He wanted to wreck Haru even more. They were both hard, but all Makoto could focus on was Haru pressed against his thigh. He grinded against Haru, and the dark haired boy moaned, long and drawn out.

Makoto was not proud of it, but he needed to see Haru come undone right now. He pulled Haru snug against him by the hips, and he insistently grinded his thigh against Haru's length.

Haru's eyes darkened in arousal as he moaned with each grind, his hands gripping the table for dear life.

"Haru," Makoto rasped, and he felt Haru's cock twitch on his thigh. "Do you like my voice, Haru?"

"Yes," the boy on the table whined, body limp as Makoto manhandled him. Makoto leaned over and nipped at Haru's earlobe. Makoto groaned at the way Haru clutched him, and that was it for Haru. He came instantly, shuddering and clawing at Makoto's back. Makoto could feel the wetness seeping into his sweatpants, but he didn't care. He thrust his hips once more, and he enjoyed the whimper he drew out of the overstimulated Haru.

"Makoto, let me-"

"No." Makoto wasn't having it. "This was me making up for these past couple of days – no, months." Haru pouted, but he didn't argue. He was still recovering from his orgasm, and Makoto couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful.

"'m tired," Haru slurred, and Makoto smiled. That same gentle smile he always gave Haru, and Haru felt his chest warm. Makoto scooped him up and carried him to bed.

"We can talk about this when you wake up," Makot said, pecking Haru on the lips.

Haru nodded sleepily, but he wouldn't let go of Makoto. "Stay," he whispered.

And Makoto did.

* * *

I know this story isn't long and drawn out, but I mostly wrote this to get it out of my system lol.

Anyway.

Next chapter is the last.

Feedback always appreciated.


	7. Date

Makoto had changed up his outfit multiple times, not satisfied with his appearance. He and Haru had agreed to an experimental date, and Makoto was nervous. Sure, it was just to the movies, but this would be their first date. Makoto blushed. What would Haru dress up in?

Eventually, Makoto decided on wearing a blazer and some slacks. He walked to the theater quickly, intent on being early when meeting Haru there.

He laughed as he realized Haru had the same idea. They both got there at the same time, and Haru was in an almost identical outfit.

"Y-you ready?" Makoto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Haru nodded.

They got to the ticket booth. "Two tickets for The Boy, please."

"Hey-"

"I'll pay," Makoto insisted. "Don't worry about it." He wanted this to feel like a date, and to some degree, he wanted to pamper Haru.

He couldn't stop Haru from buying them a shared popcorn and drink, but he wouldn't let up on being the perfect gentleman.

Haru wouldn't deny that he enjoyed it. After all this time and torture, he was getting treated so kindly. It was so…Makoto.

Also, choosing a horror movie was so Makoto. He could tell Makoto was quaking in his boot before the movie even started. He tried to give Makoto a comforting smile, but Haru had to admit that for once, he was scared too. He did not enjoy dolls coming to life. The very idea gave him goose bumps.

The movie started and when the doll started moving, Haru looked to Makoto. Makoto was oddly calmer than he was, though he was still scared.

At the next jumpscare, Haru jolted in his seat and instinctively grabbed for Makoto's hand. Makoto gasped softly and turned to Haru. They were suddenly not focused on the movie at all and only on the contact of their fingers. Makoto made the first move, intertwining their fingers together. He squeezed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Haru. It's just a movie."

Haru gulped and nodded briefly, turning his head back toward the screen. He didn't let go of Makoto's hand, though.

Dinner was short since both boys were rather hungry. For some reason, just the adrenaline pumping through their veins was enough to go through an entire tub of popcorn, two cheeseburgers, and a tin of fries. Not the most romantic meal, but certainly one of the most satisfying.

Walking back to the apartment, they chatted leisurely though both had other things on his mind.

Makoto was getting more and more sure that his feelings for Haru had been there all along. Luckily, they had all this drama happen otherwise Makoto probably would never have realized or admitted that to himself.

Haru was adorable, grabbing his hand in the theater. Makoto was so focused on that that he hadn't paid attention to the movie at all. All he wanted to do was press kisses to Haru's face and neck, hearing Haru's sighs of pleasure. He had been researching how gay sex worked, and he knew that it required a bit more preparation. Still, Haru probably wasn't ready, so he wasn't going to press the issue.

Haru had bought a tube of lube in the morning, just in case (hidden underneath his pillows). If Makoto showed signs of wanting to…do things, then Haru would be all for it. But he wasn't going to pressure Makoto just for his own selfish reasons.

Haru wanted to please Makoto. That's all he wanted to do.

They entered the apartment, both of them thinking about the same thing and neither wanting to say anything.

"Well," Makoto chuckled. "Good night."

Haru nodded. They inched closer together and Makoto placed a seemingly chaste kiss on Haru's lips. However, behind it was yearning and longing that words couldn't describe.

"Good night," Haru whispered.

They both closed the doors on each other.

Almost immediately, Makoto reopened the door and knocked on Haru's door. Haru opened it at once. "Yes?" he breathed.

"I want to be your boyfriend," Makoto said.

Haru let out a relieved sigh. "Really?"

"Really. And I _really_ want to touch you right now."

Haru waited no longer. He brought Makoto down to his lips, an instant deep kiss. Dragging Makoto in his room, the larger man pinned Haru down to the bed with his arms, not breaking away from him for a second.

They parted for air, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. Makoto had never seen Haru so needy, and he loved that it was because of him.

They kissed again, and Haru's tongue traced Makoto's lower lips. Makoto tugged at Haru's lips with his teeth, coaxing him to open up. Makoto was surprisingly rough, and Haru was enjoying every moment of it.

Their tongues slid against each other, and Haru was shaking against Makoto. Makoto increased his efforts, stroking every ridge and groove with his tongue. Haru was moaning constantly now, and Makoto wanted to hear more.

"Take it off," he husked, and when Haru was slow to respond, he took matters into his own hands. He pulled Haru's shirt above his head and tugged down his jeans, tossing everything into the corner of the room. "Oh, Haru." He captured a pert nipple with his lips.

"Makoto!" Haru whispered, his fingers threading into Makoto's hair. Makoto was giving the other the same attention with his fingers, twisting and pulling. Makoto kissed down his stomach, and without warning, he licked a stripe up Haru's dick. "M-Mako-" Haru couldn't even finish what he was saying. He threw his head back as Makoto hoisted Haru's legs over his shoulders.

"God, Haru." Makoto didn't care that he had never done this before. Seeing Haru react like that was more than enough fuel to add to the fire.

He sucked at the tip, enjoying how Haru could barely stop his hips from bucking up into Makoto's mouth. He moved his mouth up and down Haru's dick, careful not to take more than he could handle. By the way Haru was mewling, he figured he was doing a decent job.

"I-I-mmm! I'll c-cuuum," Haru whined, gripping at his bedsheets. Makoto felt his cock grow harder, bitter taste and all. He removed his mouth from Haru's cock, and Haru grabbed him hastily, trying to kiss and strip him at the same time. Haru grabbed Makoto's cock and pumped him. Makoto groaned, a low sound in his throat. Haru's cock twitched in interest, but he got straight to business. "I want you inside me," he panted, and Makoto's mouth went dry.

"How-"

Haru answered his question before it was even asked. He brought out some lube from under his pillow, and he stuck his ass in the air. Snatching the tube from Haru, he squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, swallowing down his ball of nerves. He spread the lube around Haru's tan hole, listening to every shuddering breath that Haru made. Hesitantly, he inserted one finger inside Haru. Haru was so warm inside.

He put another in, feeling the hole stretch around his fingers. "M-Makoto's fingers a-are so big, bigger than mine." Makoto held his breath, scissoring his fingers inside. His fingers brushed a bump in Haru that made him see stars. "Right there!"

Makoto enjoyed the way how Haru was so noisy in bed when he was so quiet normally. It was all for him.

Makoto removed his fingers once Haru started pleading for more. He lubed up his cock and spread more over Haru's hole. He pressed the tip to Haru's hole, waiting for Haru's confirmation. At Haru's nod, he pushed in slowly, groaning at the tightness. "Haru," he husked.

"S-so big, Makoto," Haru whimpered, hands fisted in his pillow. Makoto pressed calming kisses down Haru's back and stroked his cock, trying to distract him from the pain. After a few moments, Haru whispered, "Move."

Makoto withdrew slowly, moaning. "You're tight, Haru. Feel so good around me." Haru let out a muffled moan in response, holding onto the pillow. Makoto thrust slowly, determined to make this last as long as possible. It became near impossible when Haru started clenching around him. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold back."

"Then don't."

Makoto broke. He grabbed Haru's hips and slammed into the darkhaired boy. Haru yelped as Makoto pounded into him. Makoto was moaning his name, and Haru had never been harder in his life. He didn't even have to move, Makoto was practically pulling Haru onto his cock.

What he didn't expect was for Makoto to reach around and stroke Haru's cock. "M-Makoto! So good!" Makoto could only growl in Haru's ear, hips slapping against Haru's firm ass.

Haru felt pleasure pool up in his abdomen, and he mewled. "Makoto, close, please-" that was all he could choke out before practically going limp.

Makoto increased the pace of his thrusts, his breaths heavy and labored. "God, Haru. Me too, I-" He bit down onto Haru's shoulder as he spurted cum into him, hand not slowing down for a second.

Haru cried out as he came, a final twist of Makoto's wrist doing it for him. He released all over the bed. Makoto's slowly pumping hips made lewd noises, wet and slippery.

Makoto's release was inside him.

Makoto gingerly lifted himself off Haru and rolled to the other side of the bed. Haru scooted closer to Makoto shyly, but Makoto just gathered Haru into his arms.

Haru smiled softly. "Boyfriend, huh?"

Makoto kissed Haru's sweaty forehead. "Are you all right? I…I can be a bit much sometimes."

Haru shook his head. "It felt so good." He kissed Makoto's lips. "I love you."

Makoto paused. "I think…I love you too." He returned the kiss and deepened it, teeth clashing. "I'm so happy you're in my life."

Haru breathed out. "I'm so glad it's not a secret anymore."

Makoto beamed at him. "Me too."

* * *

that's the end! horny and corny.

Hope you enjoyed :3

~mocha


End file.
